Retour aux sources
by Emerance
Summary: Bella est de retour chez sa mère après plusieurs années sans vraiment lui avoir donner de nouvelles. Cette dernière a reconstruit sa vie avec un homme et ses deux enfants ce qui ravi sa fille. Mais voilà, Bella n'ai pas revenu pour rien...
1. Chapter 1

**La vie est une rose dont chaque pétale est une illusion et chaque épine une réalité.**

Alfred de Musset

**BELLA POV**

Valise à la main, je reposais pour la première fois le pied sur le sol américain depuis bien des années et plus exactement depuis mon seizième anniversaires, cela qui allait faire cinq ans maintenant. Ca m'avait manquer et jamais je n'avais cru revenir ici de mon plein gré, après tout c'est bien moi qui avait réussi à convaincre mon père que je ne voulais plus remettre les pieds à Phoenix. Caprice d'une gamine gâtée qui ne pensait à cette époque qu'à son propre bonheur et non pas à celui de ses proches et aujourd'hui je le regrettais plus qu'amérement. Ma mère m'avait manquer plus que tout, mais voilà au moment où j'avais décidée de ne plus revenir la voir, la seule chose qui m'importait était de vivre ma vie et de passer mes vacances en compagnie de mes amis. Eux se trouvaient sur les plages de Toscane, autant dire à des milliers de kilomètres. Mais là, j'avais besoin d'elle plus que jamais et j'espèrais qu'elle ne me repousserai pas. Cela me serait trop douloureux même si je savais pertinement qu'elle avait du souffrir après mon refus de revenir chez elle pendant les vacances. Je lui envoyais très souvent des lettres et des lettres, mais cela ne me remplaçait en rien auprès d'elle et j'avais même décidée de ne pas venir pour son mariage, c'était au moment des révisions intensives pour mon diplôme et elle ne m'en avait pas vraiment reparler. Mon attitude venait aussi de l'éducation que mon père ainsi que mon grand-père m'avait donner, il fallait dire qu'étant la seule descendante de leur grande famille j'avais la belle vie et on ne me refusait rien. Etre une Volturi avait des avatanges comme des inconvénients. Par moment j'aurais aimer être une inconnue parmi tant d'autres et ne pas avoir la reconnaissance ainsi que la richesse que pouvait m'apporter mon nom de famille, même se j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me débrouiller sans autant d'argent. Je n'avais pas pu prévenir ma mère de mon arrivée puisque mon départ avait été plus que précipitée, donc je me retrouvait à chercher un taxi en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas déménagé depuis le temps. Sinon, je ferais un simple détour par la mairie et j'arriverais certainement à soudoyer quelqu'un avec quelques billets pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Une fois une voiture trouvée, je soufflais l'adresse avant de laisser mon regard dérivée sur le paysage qui ne semblait plus aussi hostile que pendant mon adolescence. Rien ne semblait vraiment avoir changer, même si le temps avaient fait quelques petits changements j'avais cette impresion que je revenais dans un endroit particulier. J'avais vécu beaucoup de chose ici qui resteraient graver dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

La maison en face de moi me fit sourire, rien n'avait vraiment changer même si ce n'était plus la même demeure et que la disposition des fleurs étaient différente. Pourtant, je restait assisse sur ce banc à attendre patiement de trouver le courage d'aller actionner la sonette ou bien encore de frapper sur le bois foncé de la porte d'entrée. Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais ressenti ce sentiment, celui d'insécurité et de ne pas être sereine, il fallait bien avouer que c'était vraiment déstabilisant. Surtout pour moi qui avait toujours été sur de soi dans n'importe quelle situation et qui croyait que ce genre de chose ne pourrait plus lui arriver, j'avais cette impression qu'on a quand on fait sa première rentrée en primaire, chez les grands. Mais voilà, la chose qui m'importait le plus était de ne pas voir que ma mère ne voulait pas de moi chez elle et c'était pour cela que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce tout en laissant mes yeux chocolats poser fixement sur l'une des fenêtres où je pouvais remarquer l'ombre d'une personne. Secouant la tête, j'attrapais ma valise et avançait d'un pas décidé vers cette belle maison de banlieue qui deviendrait pendant quelques semaines mon lieu de vie. Une fois devant la porte, je prenais une grande respiration avant de taper doucement contre le bois tout en espérant que personne n'entendrait ces quelques coups. Mais voilà, la chance n'était pas vraiment de mon côté en ce moment et à peine deux minutes plus tard une jeune femme que je ne connaissais n'y d'Eve, n'y d'Adam me fit face avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'en était presque effrayant de voir l'énergie qui se dégageait d'elle.

- Nous n'achéterons rien, sauf si c'est du maquillage... Je n'ai plus de fond de teint et mon frère est partie avec la voiture.

- Euh... Je ne suis pas une représentante en quoi que ce soit, en fait, je voudrais voir Renée.

- Ah, elle est partie en week-end, je peux prendre un message.

- Non, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle ne serais pas là.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Bella, sa fille.

- Oh.

Ca me surpris tout de suite de voir qu'elle n'avait pas quelque chose de plus éloquent à dire que ce simple petit mot qui au bout du compte résumait très bien sa surprise. Mais cela ne m'avançait en rien de tomber sur la fille du nouveau mari de ma mère, c'est elle que je voulais absolument voir et je n'avais plus qu'à me trouver un hôtel en attendant de la voir lundi. Le plus ennuyant venait du fait que cela allait permettre à mon père de savoir où je me trouvais et je voulais l'éviter, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le comprendre. Soupirant, je passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de faire demi tour avec ma valise en espérant trouver rapidement un taxi qui me raménerait dans le centre. Pourtant, alors que j'arrivais au bout de l'allée je senti une main se poser sur mon bras et me retenir doucement.

- Je suis désolée, cela m'a assez étonnée de te voir sur le pas de notre porte. Il faut dire que d'après Renée, il y avait peu de chance que cela ne se produise.

- Ouais, mais j'avais besoin de la retrouver un peu et je ne sais même pas si elle acceptera. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée, je vais essayer de me trouver un hôtel.

- Non, non... Tu est de la famille et il y a de nombreuses chambres d'amis dans la maison, je pense pas qu'elle apprécierai que l'on mette sa fille à la porte. En fait, je suis Mary Alice, mais le fait est que je déteste mon prénom alors tout le monde m'appele Alice ou encore Lily.

- Merci de la proposition Alice, mais cela ne dérangera pas ?

- Bien sur que non, mon frère ne rentrera qu'après manger puisqu'il est partie faire une partie de football avec ses amis et qu'il va aller manger une pizza avec eux après, cela nous permettra d'en apprendre un peu plus l'une sur l'autre. Après tout nous somme demi-soeur et je viens de me rendre que même après tout ce qu'à pu me dire Renée, tu est encore une inconnue à mes yeux.

- J'accepte alors, je pense que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- C'est bien, tu comprends très vite.

Un petit sourire vint sur mes lèvres, si j'avais été en Italie en ce moment même et bien Alice se serait faite rembarrer en beauté, sans que je ne ressente la moindre pointe de culpabilité. En entrant dans la maison, je reconnu tout de suite la touche personnelle de ma mère dans la décoration qui se traduisait par quelques objets loufoques et surtout le canapé à la couleur orangée qui se trouvait au milieu du salon. Mais tout respirait le bien-être, chose qu'il était impossible de ressentir à Volterra, la villa où je vivais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'écoutais Alice me parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'elle ainsi que de sa famille. J'appris ainsi que sa mère était décédée quand elle n'avait que six mois et que son père avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre ainsi que ma mère était la première femme qu'il avait fréquenter depuis le drame. Elle avait aussi un grand frère Emmett qui avait seulement un an de plus que moi et qui faisait des études de médecine tout en conciliant à côté sa grande passion pour le sport. D'après ce que je cru comprendre, Alice venait de allait faire sa rentrée à l'Université à l'automne afin de faire des études pour devenir styliste, elle faisait d'ailleurs un stage dans une boîte de décoration d'intérieur qui appartenait à une amie de sa famille. C'était même la dite amie qui avait fait une grande partie de la décoration de leur maison. Alors que nous arrivions dans la chambre, je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que cette femme avait beaucoup de goût et que la pièce où j'allais dormir était reposant rien qu'avec ses couleurs claires.

- Il serait possible de joindre ma mère, j'aimerais lui dire que je suis ici pour ne pas qu'elle ne fasse un malaise ou autre chose en me voyant ici à son retour.

- Bien entendu, je vais chercher le téléphone et je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Pendant son absence j'en profitais pour faire un petit tour dans le couloir dans lequel nous étions passer et où se trouvait de nombreuses de photos qui me faisait envier le bonheur simple de cette famille dont je faisais partie, mais pour laquelle j'était une inconnue. Mon regard se posa sur celle qui avait du être prise le jour du mariage, c'était sur une plage et ma mère était plus que resplendissante dans dans sa robe couleur créme et je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle allait très bien avec Charlie. A leur côté posait une Alice un peu plus jeune et avec les cheveux un peu plus long ainsi qu'un jeune homme qui devait être son frère, il était imposant et ça ne devait pas avoir changer en quatre ans. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sursauter en sentant la présence de la jeune femme à côté de moi, j'avais comme la drôle d'impression d'avoir été prise en faute.

- Elle est au bout du fil.

Tout en me calmant j'attrapais le combiné et le posais contre mon oreille, retenant mes larmes en entendant la voix de ma mère pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Maman ?

- Bella, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui maman, je suis désolée de venir à l'improviste chez toi, mais j'avais vraiment envie de te voir et je me suis dit que cela serait une bonne idée que l'on se retrouve... Même si je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas le cas de ton côté et je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'ai toujours été égoïste alors se serait normal que j'en paye le prix maintenant.

- Chérie, calme-toi. Je suis surprise d'entendre ta voix après tant de temps et je sais que ce n'est pas sans raison, mais je ne te poserais pas de questions. Mais je veux que tu reste à la maison jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne... Charlie essaie de trouver un vol un peu plus tôt, nous allons rentrer ce soir...

- Non, je ne veux pas que vous écourtiez votre voyage pour moi, je te promet que je serais toujours ici quand vous rentrerez dans deux jours et que nous pourrons avoir la discution dont nous avons tant besoin.

- Très bien, alors je te laisse aux soins d'Alice... Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi maman, plus que tu ne peux le penser.

Après encore quelques banalités, je redonne le téléphone à ma demi-soeur qui me lance un petit sourire qui me remonte le moral et qui me réchauffe le coeur. Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré le mal que j'ai pu faire et bien, j'ai toujours ma place dans la coeur de ma mère ainsi qu'une place dans la vie de ma nouvelle famille. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir comme une totale étrangére, ce qui est un peu le cas au bout du compte. Tout en suivant Alice, je me retrouve dans ce qui me semble être la cuisine de la maison et qui au premier coup d'oeil me fait penser à celle de Volterra en taille un peu plus réaliste, on aurait pas peur de s'y perdre. Elle me servit un verre de soda avec une part de gâteau au chocolat, mon péché mignon et on s'en que je m'en rend compte elle en appris plus sur ma vie que la plupart de mes amis. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui me donnait confiance en elle et qui me poussait à lui racontrer ma vie alors que je ne la connaît que depuis deux heures à peine. Je lui parlais de mon grand-père qui attendait beaucoup de choses de moi, trop pour une seule personne qui n'attendait que de vivre ses rêves et non que lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. De mon père aussi, de l'attention qu'il avait pour moi et du fait que je prenais mal le fait qu'il allait se remarier d'ici peu de temps avec une femme que je n'appréciais que très peu. C'était l'une des raisons de ma venue ici, mais il y avait aussi autre chose que je ne me sentais pas le courage de déclarer, même si à cette heure l'Italie entière devait être au courant. Prenant conscience que je n'arrêtais pas de parler de moi, je me mit à questionner Alice.

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ma vie. Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme et je vais bientôt faire ma rentrée à l'Université du quoi, mon frère s'y trouve c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi et aussi parce que ma famille est à proximité. Je suis très proche de mon père, cela vient peut-être du fait que je n'ai jamais connu ma mère qui est décédée dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que cinq mois. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas toujours grandi entourer seulement que de garçon, en partie grâce à la soeur jumelle de deux amis de mon frère avec qui je m'entends très bien. Si Rose n'était pas dans rentrer dans ma vie, je pense que tu m'aurais trouver un jogging et des baskets quand je t'aurais ouvert la porte. J'aime beaucoup ta mère, elle est un peu celle que je n'ai jamais et nous faisons beaucoup de choses ensemble, du shopping ainsi que de la danse orientale. En fait, je pense que je suis comme tout le monde.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, j'ai été égoïste envers ma mère et je suis contente que ton père soit rentrer dans sa vie avec vous deux, cela lui a sûrement permis de moins penser à moi... A seize ans je croyais que cela ne changerais rien et avec les années je me suis dit que cela ne m'apporterais rien de bon de venir ici tout les étés. Maintenant je le regrette amérement, cela m'aurait peut-être permis de ne pas me sentir supérieur aux autres seulement car Aro ou encore Démétri sont les hommes les plus riches ainsi que les plus influents d'Italie. Mais les choses changent et je ne pensais sincérement pas me retrouver ici, mais ce qui compte le plus c'est que je ne le regrette pas et que je suis heureuse de faire la connaissance de ceux qui sont ma famille.

- C'est réciproque... Hum, cela te dit de manger une pizza ?

- Je suis italienne, pas la peine de me poser la question.

- Ouais, mozarella ?

- Tu lit dans mes pensées.

**ALICE POV**

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il faut dire que trouver la fille de sa belle-mère sur le porche de votre maison alors qu'elle n'est jamais venu, c'est assez surprenant. Mais maintenant, je me fiche de ce qui a pu la pousser à ne plus venir et encore moins à savoir ce qui l'a pousser à revenir. Je me suis tout de suite entendu avec Bella et c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, je pense que si elle reste assez longtemps on deviendra de très bonnes amies ainsi que pourquoi pas, des soeurs. Pendant qu'on mange notre pizza, je lui parle un peu de mon père, de ma vie ainsi que de mon frère qui ne va plus tarder à faire son entrée qui sera comme toujours plus que bruyante. Je lui apprends aussi que j'ai très peu d'amis, sauf si on compte ceux d'Emmett de qui je suis extrêmement proche et que je préfére être en contact avec des personnes un peu plus âgés que moi plutôt que des jeunes de mon âge. C'est ainsi que j'appris que dans son monde, enfin celui de sa famille, il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit et que ses plus proches amis elle les considéraient simplement comme ses pires ennemis. Elle m'expliqua que c'était le meilleur moyen de les détruirent avant qu'ils ne vous fassent tomber et vous écrasent complètement. C'était à celui qui serait le plus populaire. J'en était estomaqué, je n'en revenais pas que cela pouvait être pire que dans mon ancien lycée, mais après tout les gens qui pouvaient tout avoir était prêt à tout pour en obtenir plus. Moi je me contentais de ce que j'avais et cela me convenais.

- Tu ne va pas à l'Université ?

- Oh si, mais les études que je suis en train de suivre ne me plaise pas du tout... En fait, je n'ai pas réellement eu le choix et que mon père m'a un peu imposer le Marketing ainsi que le Droit.

- Waouh, ça doit te prendre énormèment de temps.

- Le Marketing est ma priorité, donc pour ce qui est de l'autre cursus et bien je prend des cours en parallèle les jours où j'ai le plus de liberté. C'est fatiguant, mais je ne peut pas faire autrement si je ne veux pas les décevoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Des études d'Histoire, mon rêve était de devenir Archéologue et pourquoi pas pouvoir faire des fouilles à Pompéi ou encore en Egypte. Mais mon destin est de reprendre l'entreprise familiale jusqu'à ce que je me marie et que mon époux le fasse à ma place.

- Quoi ? Et s'il n'est pas dans cette branche.

- Il le sera obligatoirement.

- Tu veux dire que... Qu'ils vont te forcer un jour où l'autre à épouser un homme que tu n'aimerais pas, mais qui tout simplement car il leur semblera bon dans ce domaine devra devenir ton mari ?

- Ouais, en gros c'est cela.

Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon étonnement, je croyais que ce genre de mariage était dans les oubliettes depuis bien des années et je ne comprenais pas comment un père pouvait faire subir cela à sa fille, son unique enfant qui plus est. Toujours un peu sous le choc, je n'entendis pas la porte de la maison s'ouvrir avant d'entendant la voix de mon frère m'appeler en criant et cela comme-ci nous habitions dans un château. Sursautant je revenais sur terre et lui disais que nous étions dans le salon, ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il aurait ramener quelques uns de ses copains avec lui et même si je les appréciaient j'aurais préférée avoir la soirée.

- Oh, tu as de la compagnie.

- Oui Em', c'est Bella... La fille de Renée.

- Ah ouais, celle qui n'est capable que d'envoyer des lettres pour donner de ses nouvelles sans prendre en compte les sentiments de la femme qui l'a mise au monde.

- Emmett, s'il te plaît.

- Non Alice, il a raison et je ne lui en tiendrait certainement pas rigueur à cause de sa franchise. J'aime le genre de personnes qui ne tournent pas autour du pot tout en essayant de faire le gentil.

C'était mon frère tout cracher, il parlait tout toujours sans penser avant de se rendre compte de qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, je ne le comprenais jamais. Mais heureusement, Bella n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui s'offusque à la première chose de travers qu'on puisse lui dire et c'était plutôt une bonne chose si elle allait habiter dans cette maison pendant quelques temps. Reprenant contenance, je regardais les quatre garçons qui suivaient mon frère et qui regardait ma demi-soeur avec des yeux plutôt appréciateur, même Jasper. Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée et mit fin à mes espoirs, c'était certain qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles de mon âge. C'est vrai qu'à vingt-deux ans on recherchait autre chose qu'une relation avec une fille qui venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans et qui plus est n'avait pratiquement aucune pratique en ce qui était des relations avec le sexe opposé. Autant dire que mes rêves venaient de tomber à l'eau.

- Bon, je vais faire les présentations puisque mon cher frère a du oublier la politesse en se prenant encore une fois un ballon sur la tête... Alors Bella je te présente Mike, Ben ainsi que les deux frères Edward et Jasper.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- De même, ça fait du bien de voir une nouvelle tête.

- Merci du compliment.

- Mickey, n'oublie pas que tu as une femme à la maison qui t'attends et que si jamais ce que tu viens de dire arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles, tu sera bon pour le canapé.

- Je n'ai rien dit de mal, ce n'est pas moi qui est l'esprit légérement mal tourner et qui pense que ce que j'ai pû dire soit d'une autre connotation. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps, mais il faut que je rentre avant que Jessica ne m'appele pour me faire une scéne. Bonne soirée à vous jeune gens et ne fait pas ce que je ne ferais pas.

- Autant dire qu'on peux faire ce que l'on veux... Passe une bonne soirée.

- Ouais, a plus.

Pire que des gamins, je vous jure par moment j'ai comme la drôle d'impression d'être beaucoup plus intelligente ainsi que mature que tout ces zigoto réuni. Je soupira avant d'aller dans la cuisine en les laissant en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella qui répond gentiment à leur question, moi je les auraient déjà envoyer se faire voir en Alaska. Cela me fait penser que je doit appeler ma cousine Tanya si je ne veux pas avoir des reproches pour les quinze prochaines années, je me demande encore comment mon oncle et ma tante font pour vivre dans un endroit où il fait aussi froid. J'attrape les assiettes que nous avons laisser sur le plan de travail et commence à les nettoyer quand je sens une présence derrière moi, pourtant je ne prend même pas la peine de me retourner en faisant semblant d'être prise dans mes pensées. Une fois fini, je me retourne vers le garçon blond qui fait battre mon coeur depuis que j'ai quatorze ans et qui me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

- Il y a un problème Lily ?

- Non, pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais un ?

- Je sais pas... Hum, d'habitude tu... Enfin, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Oh je suis vraiment dans la muise et il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Je soupire doucement avant de plonger mes yeux marrons dans ses yeux verts qui m'ont toujours fait complètement vibrer et qui auront toujours cet effet sur moi.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ce soir et je suis un peu stresser, rien de bien grave.

- Avec un garçon ?

- Oui, a moins que j'ai une quelconque attirance pour une fille et que je ne le sâche pas.

- Je le connais ?

- Tu n'est pas mon frère et encore moins mon père, je suis une grande fille et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Maintenant tu devrais aller rejoindre Emmett, sinon il risque de se poser des questions et ce ne serait pas malin s'il commençait à se faire des films, tu sais comment il peut-être par moment.

- Ouais, fait attention à toi.

- Pas de problème Jasper.

Quand il fut enfin en dehors de la pièce je soupire en me traitant d'idiote, pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui dise que j'avais un rendez-vous alors que tout le monde savait qu'aucun garçon ne m'intéressais et ne me regardais à cause de mon lien de parenté avec Emmett. Il me restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour me sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel je m'était fourrer toute seule et c'est au moment où je commençais à perdre espoir qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. J'attrapai mon portable et envoyais rapidement un message à Rosalie qui j'espèrais n'avait rien de prévu et qui pourrait me servir d'alibi pour sortir ce soir, cela pourrait faire croire à mon histoire. Toutefois il restait Bella, mais je pense qu'avec le voyage elle aurait besoin de se reposer et je pourrais donc sortir sans problèmes. Avec un sourire je me reprit la direction du salon et soupira de soulagement quand mon portable vibra pour me donner une réponse positive de la part de celle que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie. En m'installant sur le canapé à côté de ma demi-soeur je senti le regard plus que pesant de Jasper sur moi, mais aussi le regard inquisiteur de mon frère ce qui me rendit tout de suite mal à l'aise.

- Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non, mais tu as l'air étrange.

- Ca se voit que tu est l'ami de Jasper, il m'a dit exactement la même chose il y a quelques minutes... Ce n'est rien de grave, j'ai juste un rendez-vous ce soir et je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

- Avec qui ?

- Tu ne le connaît pas et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas assez folle pour te dire son nom... Bella je suis désolée de te faire cela, mais ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici avec mon frère ?

- Bien sur que non, de plus je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher... Sinon passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci.

J'avais au moins une alliée de mon côté et c'est avec un sourire que je montais à l'étage pour me changer, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un rancard je devais faire comme si c'était le cas. De plus, j'allais faire enrager Emmett ce qui était tout simplement super. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je passais un leggings noir avec une robe verre d'eau avant de passer mes ballerines noires dont j'avais fait l'acquisition quelques jours auparavant. Le résultat était plaisant, ce n'était pas oser et ce n'était pas non plus une tenue qui passe inaperçu. D'après Rosalie j'avait le chic pour trouver les vêtements qui me mettaient en valeur sans toutefois en montrer trop, c'était une qualité vraiment appréciable d'après elle. Après avoir remis un peu d'ordre dans ma coiffure, je redescendais d'un air guilleret, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue des quatres personnes restante et de sortir de la maison. Je marchais comme si de rien n'était jusqu'au bout de la route où Rose m'attendais dans sa décapotable rouge avec un grand sourire, la soirée allait être mémorable.

**EMMETT POV**

Je n'en revenait tout simplement pas, Lice était partie comme cela à un rendez-vous avec un mec que je ne connaissais même pas et qui était sûrement un abruti de première. En tout cas si j'apprenais qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit, même s'il n'avait fait que lui tenir la main et que je croisais un jour sa route, il risquerais de s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alice n'a que dix-huit ans et encore toute sa vie devant elle avant de trouver celui qui lui faudra. De plus je me retrouve avec la fille de Renée que je ne connaît même pas et que soit dit en passant, je n'ai pas envie de connaître. Il faut être vraiment horrible pour faire subir ce genre de relation pendant près de cinq ans à sa mère. Moi, si la mienne était toujours de ce monde je ferais tout pour passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, pour avoir des souvenirs. Tout en soupirant je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

- Ta mère sais que tu est ici ?

- Bien entendu, sinon je ne serais certainement pas rester.

- J'espère bien...

- Emmett, soit un peu plus cool.

- Ed, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais ce ne sont pas non plus tes histoires puisque c'est entre ma mère et moi. Bien entendu, je sais que vous avez une piètre opinion de moi et cela je ne vous en tient pas rigueur... Mais tu ne sais rien de ma vie et encore moins de ce que je vis, alors avant de me donner ton avis, apprends à me connaître. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne nuit.

Alors là, j'était scotché. Cette avait du caractère et j'aimais ça, il fallait dire que ça ne devait pas courir les rues les filles qui disent ce qu'elles pensent. Pourtant, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui me disais qu'elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien et que bientôt nous en aurions la confirmation. En tout cas j'était certain d'une chose, il allait y avoir des étincelles entre nous.

- Elle est pas mal ta demi-soeur, son petit accent italien pourrait en faire craquer plus d'un.

- Eddy, toutes les filles avec un accent, même celle venant du Texas te font ce genre d'effet, tu est vraiment pas croyable et je me demande comment on peut-être frère.

- Tout d'abord c'est Edward mon cher Jazz, pour ce qui est de notre lien de parenté et bien je me pose aussi énormément de questions. Mais on ne choisi pas sa famille.

- Ouais bon les gars, ce n'est pas que cela me gêne de parler de filles, mais il y a Rambo qui passe ce soir et je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu le regarder.

- Bonne idée... Tu as des Pop-Corns ?

Je souriais avant de me diriger dans la cuisine, j'aimais ce genre de soirée entre garçons sans aucunes filles pour nous énerver et pour nous remettre à notre place. De plus avec les parents loin de la maison, j'aurais même pu faire une petite fête sans que personne ne soit au courant et le truc c'est que je l'aurais certainement fait demain si elle n'était pas arriver aujourd'hui. Mais bon, il restait toutefois une seconde option, celle d'aller en boîte pour draguer un peu et pourquoi pas trouver une fille pour quelques jours. Une fois les ingrédients de la soirée mise en place sur le plateau je retournais dans le salon rejoindre les deux frères qui étaient encore en train de se chamailler, j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir deux filles en face de moi.

- Non, Halle Berry a beaucoup de charmes, mais si je devais passer une nuit avec une actrice se serait sans aucuns doutes avec Diane Kruger, elle a un petit truc qui me fait craquer, lança Jasper à son frère.

- Encore, mais vous êtes pas croyable les mecs, je vous ai déjà dit plus de cent fois que personne ne pouvais être mieux qu'Angie, elle a une de ses bouches et un de ses corps. J'aimerais beaucoup m'appeler Brad là tout de suite.

- Non, moi je la trouve limite vulgaire. Mais bon chacun ses goûts et puis Brad, j'ai l'impression que c'est un nom de poupée Barbie.

- Moi je vais vous dire si je devais choisir une fille sexy dans le coin se serait sans aucun doute votre soeur, elle a un truc qui fait chavirer tout les mecs sur son passage.

- Beurk, tu est en train de parler de ma jumelle et je ne veux pas avoir cette image d'elle en tête. Ah, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

C'est vrai que Rosalie était vraiment une très belle fille et j'avais bien essayer de sortir avec elle, mais elle m'a tout simplement remit à ma place en me disant que je n'était pas son genre. Mon tableau de chasse était plutôt conséquent et j'avais plutôt mal pris qu'elle me remette à ma place de cette manière, mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

- Bon, maintenant on la ferme et on regarde... Edward...

- Hum ?

- J'espère que tu ne va pas laisser couler une petite larme.

- Abruti, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas en reparler.

J'éclatais de rire en compagnie de Jasper qui se retenait sur le bord du canapé pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, j'aimais bien ressortir cette histoire de temps en temps pour le mettre mal à l'aise et cela marchait toujours. Ca avait commencer un jour, nous étions au cinéma et quand on était ressorti il avait été impossible de ne pas remarquer les yeux rougis d'Edward, ce qui ne l'avait pas mit de bonne humeur. Ce n'était qu'une simple allergie, mais nous on avaient décidés de lui en tenir rigueur et même si cela faisait près de deux ans on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui ressortir cette anedocte.

- Oh, ça commence.

Pendant plus d'une heure il n'y eu plus que le silence ponctuer par le bruit de la télé pour briser le calme de la maison, enfin, cela jusqu'à ce que nous entendions du bruit dans les marches. Cela ne pouvait être que Bella et cela se confirma quand elle passa derrière le canapé pour se rendre dans la cuisine nous poussant à quitter l'écran des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Son pyjama, si on pouvait appeler un shorty ainsi qu'un débardeur un ensemble de nuit, ne laissait aucune imagination par rapport à ses courbes plus que généreuses, elle avait ce qu'il fallait au bon endroit. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus contredire mes amis, elle était pas mal du tout. Jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil aux garçons, je me mettait rapidement sur mes pieds et allait la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- La chaleur ?

- Non, il fait beaucoup plus chaud en Italie. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'aimerais que tu ne te promene plus en petite tenue devant mes amis, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils fassent des cauchemars.

- Oh d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier tout comme toi et je croyais même que vous alliez vous mettre à baver. Je sais que je plaîs, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.

- On peut te trouver jolie sans pour autant vouloir te foutre dans notre lit.

- Je le sais, mais cela serait vraiment étonnant que ce ne soit pas le cas... Je pari même que si je tentais quelque chose tu ne me repousserais pas.

- Je suis un homme, pas un idiot.

Elle était sur d'elle et j'en prit réellement conscience quand je la vit se rapprocher doucement de moi avec un sourire et un air qui ne me disait rien qui vaille, cette fille était le diable en personne. Pourtant, je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre après tout si elle tentait quelque chose je n'allais pas du tout le repousser, m'amuser ne me ferait pas de mal. Même si c'était avec la fille de ma belle-mère. Si elle voulait jouer, elle allait me trouver. Avec un sourire qui ne cachait rien de mes intentions je m'approchais rapidement d'elle afin de combler la distance qui nous séparait, avant de me stopper à quelques centimètres d'elle. J'attrapais son menton avant de le relever légérement et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, le goût de fraise qui s'en dégageait ne me donna envie que d'une seule chose et c'est d'appronfondir. Elle se laissa faire sans aucune objection et même quand ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieur, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Quand l'air commença à devenir une nécessité, je me séparais doucement d'elle avant de m'éloigner.

- Malgré le fait que tu est une fille pourri gâtée, je doit avouer une chose, tu sais embrasser.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la princesse à papa ?

- Non, mais tu va me le dire.

- Ta façon d'embrasser est potable, mais tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus... Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Sans rien dire d'autre et en me laissant pantois comme un idiot de première, elle quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre que ma soeur avait du lui donner un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard je repris enfin mes esprits, me rappelant ainsi qu'Edward et Jasper étaient en train de m'attendre dans le salon et que nous avions un film à finir. A peine installer, je remarquais tout de suite les sourires moqueur de mes amis.

- Tu as été long.

- Ouais, il faut dire que nous avions des choses à nous dire et a faire.

- Ne me dit pas que...

- La seule chose que je peux vous dire les mecs, c'est que ses lèvres on un bon goût de fraise.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Je sais, bon qu'est-ce qu'il sais passer pendant mon absence ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne l'ai pas dit dans le précédent chapitre, mais tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à la grande Stephenir Meyer. **

Je remercie beaucoup **nana**, **mafrip**, **Audrey 1986** ainsi que **25lilou27** pour leurs rewiews qui m'ont fait énormèment plaisir.

Voici donc la suite qui se déroule le lendemain de l'arrivée de Bella à Phoenix. Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'était juste pour meubler avant d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour qui je pense les POV seront plus court, mais centrer sur plus de personnages par chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les commentaires.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BELLA POV**

Alice me regarde avec un sourire qui me dit rien qui ne vaille, bien que je ne l'a connaisse que depuis deux jours à peine j'ai cette drôle d'impression qu'elle est dans ma vie depuis toujours. Quand elle est rentrer de son rendez-vous, j'ai bien remarquer qu'elle n'était pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle aurait dû l'être et j'avais donc prit le temps de la questionner un peu. Elle m'avait alors avouer à demi-mot que depuis quelques mois son coeur battait pour Jasper, l'un des amis d' Emmett qui ne la considérait comme sa petite soeur. Il fallait avouer qu'avec près de quatre ans d'écart il y avait peu de chance qu'il la considére autrement. Mais voilà, chez les Volturi il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne faisait jamais c'était de baisser les bras au premier obstacle qui se dressait devant nous et j'en était une bonne démonstration. Jamais rien ne me résistais ou presque quand je le décidais.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience en ce qui est du véritable amour car je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment pour quoi que ce soit. Pas un seul garçon n'a réussi à faire battre mon coeur jusqu'ici, mais je pense que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi, c'est la jalousie... Il suffit de trouver un gars plutôt pas, qui ne recherche pas une histoire vraiment sérieuse et que vous sortiez ensemble ou le fassiez croire... Après on pourra voir la réaction de l'ami de ton frère et être certaine avant de se lancer.

- C'est pas idiot, mais on le trouve où le cobaye ?

- Phoenix est une grande ville et l'océan est plein de poissons.

Après cela j'avais retrouver la douceur de mes draps tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits qui provenaient de l'étage inférieur. Les garçons avaient l'air de passer du bon temps devant leur film et j'avais eu l'impression que jamais je ne m'endormirais. J'avais toutefois passer une bonne nuit et ce matin je me regardais dans la glace avec un sourire éclatant, un de ceux dont j'avais oublier le mode d'emploi depuis longtemps. Pourtant, l'angoisse commençait réellement à se faire sentir puisque demain j'allais retrouver ma mère et que nous allions devoir nous redécouvrir avant que je parte à nouveau. Mais avant cela, il fallait que je trouve le courage de confronter mon père qui n'allait pas tarder à savoir où je me trouvais, après tout j'y avais réfléchie plus que besoin avant de venir ici. Je savais qu'il allait chercher tout d'abord du côté de mes amis les plus proche et ensuite du côté d'Irina, celle avec qui j'avais été en internat pendant près de trois ans pendant mes années de collége et avec qui je suis toujours en contact. En dernier recours, il viendrait par lui-même ici pour y constater ma présence. Je connaissais Démétri mieux que personne, il avait une façon de faire les choses bien particulière et il ne changeait jamais les solutions gagnantes. Mon père était prévisible, même trop pour son propre bien. Mais j'avais un peu de chance dans mon malheur est elle s'appelait Jane, celle qui dans quelques mois allait devenir ma très chère belle-mère. Je suis certaine que quand mon père va prendre la décision d'essayer de me retrouver, elle va tout faire pour qu'il repousse l'échéance en espérant qu'il m'oublie. J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle essaie d'avoir un enfant, un fils de préférence qui prendrait ma place et la chose qu'elle ne sais pas c'est que son futur mari est stérile. Après un accident idiot il est maintenant dans l'incapacité de pouvoir avoir un nouvel héritier, voilà pourquoi je suis si importante à ses yeux. Une fois ma jupe en jean et mon tee-shirt passer, je descend dans la cuisine où je retrouve Alice et un Emmett légèrement fatiguer.

- Ouh, on ne supporte pas de se coucher tard à ce que je vois.

- Ferme-là, c'est de ta faute...

- C'est méchant ce que tu dit, surtout que tu n'as pas réellement dit la même chose hier soir.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

- De quoi vous parlez, j'ai l'impression d'avoir râter une épisode.

- Ton cher frère a voulu jouer à l'homme hier au soir, voulant prouver que je ne l'attirais pas le moins du monde et j'ai jouer le jeu.

- Ne me dite pas que vous... Beurk.

- Non, mais il a eu l'air d'apprécier mon baume protecteur à la fraise.

- Tu est vraiment un idiot Emmett.

- Je suis pas le seul... J'ai un match cet après-midi, tu viens ?

- Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur a regarder des abrutis courir derrière un ballon et j'ai des choses bien plus intéressante à faire.

J'enviais un peu Alice d'avoir un frère, par moment je me demande ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si je n'avais pas été la seule et s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour prendre cette place dont je me serais si bien passer. Cela aurait été plus simple, j'aurais eu l'argent ainsi que la liberté. Ca aurait été la belle vie, celle dont je rêve depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre que tout ce dont je rêve n'est pas la priorité de ma famille et que je doit me plier à leur demande. Soupirant, je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds avant d'attraper une pomme et de quitte la pièce pour laisser la fratrie ce disputer à loisir sans pour autant être épier par une presque inconnue. De plus, cela m'importe peu de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Je sors dans le jardin où la piscine attire mon regard, j'ai toujours aimer l'eau et je suis capable de passer des heures dans un bassin. Dans ce genre de moment, j'oublie pendant quelques temps qui je suis et ce que l'on attend de moi. Je m'installe donc auprès du bassin et plonge mes pieds dans l'eau qui est un peu fraîche, cette sensation me fait frisson et me détend en même temps. Tout en croquant dans ma pomme, je regarde ce qui m'entoure et remarque tout de suite que le jardin doit souvent être utiliser pour des soirées entre amis que ce soit par les adultes de la maison ou encore les jeunes gens. Le barbecue est énorme, plus que celui de Volterra qui n'est utiliser que très rarement par la cuisinière qui apprécie peu ce genre de cuisine. Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé d'après elle, mais je ne me retiens pas d'en profiter chez mes amis quand ils en font, la seule chose que je ne fait pas c'est m'approcher du feu afin de ne pas me brûler. Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je sens une présence près de moi et en me retournant je croise un regard émeraude ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. Ca doit certainement sa marque de fabrique.

- Si tu cherche ton ami, il est dans la maison en train de s'amuser à crier avec sa soeur.

- Oh, je les ai entendu avant même d'arriver au coin de la rue... C'est souvent comme cela entre eux et je pense que personne ainsi que rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Alice et Emmett, deux tornades qui ont un caractère bien trempés.

- Je note... En fait, je suis Bella.

- Edward.

- Ah, j'ai failli t'appeler Jasper.

- Tu m'aurais insulter là, mon petit frère est bien différent de moi.

- Peut-être, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir hier il y a tout de même un petit air de ressemblance entre vous deux.

- Oui, je n'y peux rien même si je voulais le contraire.

On continue à parler pendant quelques minutes, j'apprends ainsi qu'il a vingt-quatre ans et que tout comme Emmett il rêve de devenir médecin, mais il ne sais pas encore dans quel branche il veux se spécialiser. Même s'il en a déjà beaucoup parler avec son père qui est lui aussi dans le métier en tant que médecin urgentiste, métier très difficile d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Il m'explique que c'est vraiment gratifiant, mais aussi extrêmement faiguant même quand on travail dans une clinique privée comme le fait son paternel.

- Moi je suis dans le droit et le marketing, moins intéressant que d'ouvrir des gens.

- Les deux en même temps ? Respect, je pense que tu doit être aussi fatiguée que moi en fin de journée.

- Je ne les voient que très rarement mes fins de journée puisque je me couche très souvent vers une heure du matin. Quand les vacances arrivent, je remercie le Seigneur même si je continue à travailler mes cours et que je vais de gala en soirée de charité pour je ne sais quel association. En fait je vie à fond, même si ce n'est pas obligatoirement ce que je veux.

- Tu vas reprendre l'entreprise de ta famille ?

- C'est dans la suite des choses, mais comment tu connaît l'entreprise familial Volturi ?

- Emmett, il parle souvent de toi en des termes tellement élogieux que je me bouche les oreilles à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net aussi et puis mon père connaît ce milieu puisque mon oncle travail dans ce domaine. Il parle souvent de la sévérité d'Aro en affaire et qu'il n'aime pas vraiment se retrouver en face de lui au moment venu.

- Mon grand-père est une véritable terreur quand il s'agit d'argent, ce qui m'étonne car quand il s'agit de la famille il se montre sous son véritable jour... Bien que parfois il peut se montrer tendre et assez compréhensif, il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Je pense que pour ce qui est de mon côté têtue, je sais de qui je tiens.

On parle encore pendant une dizaine de minute avant qu'Alice la furie ne nous rejoigne avec un air qui me terrifie, bien que petite elle pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui. Même à l'homme le moins peureux de ce monde. Elle s'installe tout en marmonnant tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout que tout les mecs sont les mêmes et que si Jasper s'entend bien avec son frère il doit être du même gabari. Je lui pince le bras avant de m'excuser rapidement.

- Tu est folle.

- Peut-être, mais je suis surtout pas seule.

Elle penche un peu la tête et rougi jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux en remarquant Edward qui la regarde avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Poussant un petit cri elle se retourne rapidement vers moi.

- Super, tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir qu'il était là avant que je m'humilie devant lui... Maintenant, presque tout le monde sauf son idiot de frère sais que je ressent quelque pour lui, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

- Alice...

- Il n'y a rien à dire, ma vie est superbe et j'ai tout pour être heureuse. Maintenant excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille me pendre.

**EDWARD POV**

En retrouvant Emmett, j'essayais de prendre en compte ce qu' Alice avait pu dire à propos de mon frère. C'est vrai que ces dernières semaines elle avait été un peu plus étrange que d'habitude, enfin si cela était possible envers Jasper. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon cher petit frère n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait paraître, Lice avait toujours eu une sorte d'emprise sur lui et cela depuis notre plus jeune âge. Il fallait avouer que nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance et qu'en tant qu'aîné de cette fratrie, je gardais un oeil sur tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu cette fois ?

- Bella m'a chercher et j'ai répondu, donc ma chère soeur a demander ce qu'il y avait eu et elle a parler du baiser que nous avons échanger... Après ça à légèrement dégénéré entre nous.

- Je comprend, en fait je suis ici pour le match et savoir si on y va ensemble ou non.

- On se rejoindra au terrain, je vais aller voir Carmen avant de vous rejoindre au terrain... J'ai besoin de me détendre.

- Pas besoin de détail. Tes parents rentrent quand ?

- Demain, mais je risque de squatter ton appartement.

- Sans problèmes.

Emmett bien que courageux n'aime pas vraiment les prises de tête et avec le retour de Bella, les choses ne vont pas être rose. Entre mère et fille il va sûrement y avoir une mise au point. Je soupire tout en regardant la demi-soeur de mon meilleur ami remonter à l'étage après m'avoir lancer un sourire qui aurait pu en faire fondre plus d'un, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de filles dans ma vie, du haut de mes vingt-quatre ans je devait avouer que mon tableau de chasse était plus que conséquent et je savais reconnaître une jolie fille. Il n'y en avait que deux qui avaient compter pour moi, il y avait d'abord eu Charlotte qui avait partager deux ans de mon existence et ensuite Maggie, cela avait durer moins longtemps mais ça avait été plus intense. Tout cela pour dire que Bella était tout à fait à mon goût. Après avoir encore parler pendant quelques minutes avec Emmett, je prend congé et remonte la grande rue pour rejoindre la demeure de mes parents à quelques mètres de là. En faisant mon entrée, j'entends tout de suite les rires de ma mère et de ma soeur qui sont sûrement dans la cuisine en train de prendre un thé, comme souvent le dimanche. Comme je ne veux pas les dérangées, je prend la direction de l'étage et entre dans le bureau de mon père qui est tranquillement installer sur son fauteuil en train d'écouter du Debussy. Il est donc détendu et près à discuter de tout ainsi que de rien.

- Fiston, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui.

- Je ne pensais pas venir non plus, mais comme je suis passer voir Emmett j'ai décidé de faire un petit détour pour venir saluer mes vieux parents.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, je vais remercier Charlie d'habiter à proximité de chez nous.

- Je plaisante... Rosalie est ici ?

- Oui, pour une quelconque raison elle a passer le nuit dans son ancienne chambre après être rentrée vers deux heures, peut-être une dispute avec son petit-ami du moment.

- Elle m'avait tout de même l'air assez heureuse, elle riait de je ne sais quoi avec maman.

- Les femmes, on ne les comprendra jamais.

- Le plus grand mystère de ce monde.

C'est ce que j'aime chez mon père, nous somme pratiquement toujours sur la même longueur d'onde et il n'y a jamais de gros malentendu entre nous. Il y a bien eu quelques disputes comme tout enfant avec son paternel, mais jamais rien qui aurait fait qu'un jour je ne lui adresse plus la parole. Alors que nous continuons à parler du fait que les femmes viennent de Venus et nous de Mars, ma mère et Rose entrent sans prendre le temps de frapper avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Encore en train de refaire le monde ?

- Non, on parlait de vous.

- Nous ?

- Des femmes en général et de la difficulté de les comprendre.

- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal mon chéri.

Je rêve d'une relation comme celle de mes parents, ils sont vraiment complice et parfois je me demande comment ils font pour encore se supporter après toute ces années. C'est tout simplement magnifique et je suis toujours fier de dire que mes parents sont toujours mariés. Chose rare à notre époque.

- En fait Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

- Tu est en train d'insinuer que je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mes parents chéris ?

- Non, mais tu as pas un appartement dans le centre de Phoenix ?

- Si, mais j'avais envie de venir passer un peu de temps ici et je me suis décidée assez tard... J'ai passer le nuit ici et je ne pense rentrer chez moi que demain dans la journée.

- Oui, cette après-midi c'est journée shoppinf entre filles.

- Le cauchemar en somme.

- Mauvaise langue... Je pensais même inviter Alice à se joindre à nous.

- Evite, elle n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin après une nouvelle dispute avec Emmett.

- Ce mec est un véritable idiot et je me demande comment tu peut être ami avec lui... Il est sans coeur... Je vous laisse, je doit aller prendre des nouvelles de Lili.

Elle quitte la pièce rapidement et je jete un coup d'oeil à ma mère qui hausse les épaules, elle ne comprendre jamais vraiment l'animosité que ressent Rose envers mon meilleur ami. C'est comme cela depuis notre plus jeune âge, cela remonte à ce jour au Parc quand Emmett lui avait mis du sable dans les cheveux. Depuis, c'est la guerre entre eux et même si je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus entre eux deux.

- Je pensais aller à la pêche, cela te tente ?

- J'aurais aimer, mais j'ai un match c'est après-midi et je dois essayer de changer les idées de mon "idiot" d'ami comme l'appele si bien ma soeur.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois.

- Quand tu veux.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la journée va être très longue et que je suis presser de rentrer chez moi prendre une bonne douche avant de me laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse du fait de ne pas avoir mit de suite auparavant, mais l'inspiration n'était pas présente et je préférais attendre pour vous donner quelque chose d'un tant soit peu bon. J'aurais pu donner des nouvelles, mais voilà je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne savais pas quoi dire. Donc je m'excuse encore une fois et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer sauf ceux qui sortent de ma petite tête.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Ma mère était en face de moi, mais contrairement à ce que j'attendais nous n'étions pas tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce n'étais pas parce que nous ne le voulions pas, oh non, mais tout simplement car les circonstances ne l'autorisaient pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas du tout que j'allais me retrouver dans ce hall d'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de celui qui était aux yeux de tous mon demi-frère. Nous étions tous dans un magasin de chaussures en train de nous extasier sur des escarpins tout simplement magnifique quand le téléphone d'Alice s'était mis à sonner. J'avais éclater de rire en reconnaissant sa sonnerie, une chanson des Spice Girls. Elle s'était éloignée pour pouvoir parler au calme avant de revenir complètement fébrile et les larmes yeux, rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire avait de sens. Heureusement, Rosalie savait comment réagir dans ce genre de manière en sa compagnie et après quelques secondes quatre mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Emmett est à l'hôpital.

Nous étions rester sans bouger pendant un certains moment avant de prendre conscience que cela devait être grave en voyant la réaction d'Alice. C'est Esmé qui avait pris les choses en main et qui nous avaient pousser vers la sortie du centre commercial puis vers le parking, une fois en voiture seul le silence nous entourait. Le voyage me paru être le plus long de toute ma vie alors que le centre hospitalier ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes en voiture, mais je pense que c'est dans ce genre de moment que l'on perd le sens du temps. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Emmett et même s'il était un peu grande gueule, j'aimais son côté vrai qui faisait que jamais il ne vous sortirait un mensonge sans bonnes raisons. Il était sûrement l'une des personnes en qui on pouvait avoir le plus confiance. A voir l'état d'Alice ça ne devait pas être seulement une jambe fracturée ou quoi que ce soit de bénin, oh non, cela devait être pire pour qu'elle laisse toutes ses larmes couler alors qu'elle disait le détestait auparavant. Une fois arriver sur la parking se trouvant près du bâtiment, elle quitta l'habitacle de la voiture en courant pour s'engouffrer rapidement dans le hall de l'hôpital. Nous firent de même quelques secondes plus tard et mon coeur manqua un battement quand mon regard croisa celui si semblable de ma mère quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà là, mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'ils avaient été prévenu en priorité et que Charlie avait du prévenir sa fille ensuite. Impossible de bouger, j'était comme bloquer dans mon propre corps et ce n'est seulement quand Esmé posa sa main sur mon bras que je revint sur terre. Respirant un bon coup, j'avançais doucement tout en restant à l'écart pour ne pas déranger et laisser mon beau-père expliquer l'état d'Emmett à Alice qui buvait ses paroles. Un peu plus loin je remarquai les deux frères en tenue de sport, tout leur attirail de protection attirant les regards des patients ou encore des personnes rendant visite à des proches. Cette journée n'était décidément pas comme les autres.

**JASPER POV**

Le match avait bien commencer et comme toujours Jacob essayait de faire des coups bas afin que l'on perde le ballon ou encore afin de nous faire chuter. Son équipe était bonne, excellente même et il était pas rare que l'on se fasse écraser. Il fallait avouer que les gars qui la constituait était tous des indiens au plus haut de leur forme et qui n'avait vraiment peur de rien, surtout pas de gringalet comme nous comme ils disaient si bien. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un match amical, j'avais la drôle d'impression que tout le monde essayait de donner le meilleur de soit pour gagner et que cela allait durer jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre sonne la fin. Je n'étais pas un fanatique de sport contrairement à Emmett et mon frère, mais j'avais voulu faire plaisir à mon père en faisant une activité extra-scolaire qui avec le temps était devenu ma grande passion. Je vit rapidement Sam Ulley, le Quaterback de l'équipe adversaire faire une manoeuvre habile avant d'entendre un choc terrible qui fut suivi d'un cri qui aurait pu terrifier qui que ce soit de présent sur le terrain, moi le premier. Me retournant je couru dans la direction de l'attroupement qui entourait sûrement l'un des joueurs et je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser quelques gros gabarit pour arriver aux premières lignes. C'était Emmett, il était là allonger sur l'herbe et sa jambe avait un drôle d'angle qui me fit souffler de douleur, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je remarquais tout de suite que mon frère était à côté de notre ami pour essayer de le calmer en voyant qu'il essayait de se relever pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir cela. Je m'approchais pour l'aider dans sa tâche et remerciais silencieusement le Seigneur de voir que quelqu'un avait appeler les secours en voyant s'approcher deux hommes avec un brancard. Après quelques minutes et des cris de douleur, il fut monter sur la civière et emporter tout de suite dans l'ambulance sous les regards des spectateurs avide de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver.

- Jazz dépêche, on va suivre l'ambulance et pendant que je conduit je veux que tu préviennes Charlie. Pas la peine qu'Alice l'apprenne pour le moment, son père le fera.

Bien qu'Edward conduise souvent trop vite, je trouvais aujourd'hui qu'il n'allait pas assez et aurait bien aimer prendre le volant. J'appelais rapidement le père d'Emmett pour le mettre au courant et il m'annonça immédiatement qu'il allait prendre un avion avec sa femme pour nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Sans lui ne pouvions pas avoir de nouvelles, seulement la famille nous rabâchait les infirmières avec des sourires d'excuses pour certaines et des soupirs exaspérées pour d'autre. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent nous avons eu qu'à nous ronger les ongles en attendant patiemment que Charlie arrive et nous délivre de cette attente insoutenable qui commençait réellement à me peser. J'était de nature très patient, mais ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment et ça ne le serait certainement personnes dans ce genre de situation. Quand le couple fit enfin son entrée dans le hall de l'hôpital, je dû me retenir pour ne pas leur sauter dessus afin qu'ils courent vers l'accueil pour demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Ils s'approchèrent de nous et nous remercièrent rapidement d'avoir attendu ici pour Emmett avant d'aller se renseigner auprès d'une femme sans âge derrière le comptoir qui servait d'accueil et aussi d'admission pour les cas d'urgences. Je fait les cents pas en attendant qu'ils reviennent vers nous, mais à peine ai-je commencer à tourner en rond que la porte s'ouvre sur une Alice complètement déboussolée qui coure dans les bras de son père tout en essayant de paraître digne. Mon regard se fait insistant sur elle avant que je détourne les yeux pour les poser sur Bella, ma soeur et ma mère qui restent en retrait pour ne pas déranger les trois personnes. Cette belle journée qui avait si bien commencer avait pris des allures de cauchemars et j'aurais aimer avoir le pouvoir d'empathie pour interférer sur les sentiments que pouvait ressentir ceux à qui je tenais. Ce genre de situation me mettait mal à l'aise et je ne rêvais plus que d'avoir des nouvelles avant de prendre la fuite comme un lâche. Pourtant dans une autre sens, je voulais rester ici auprès d'Alice afin de la soutenir et essayer de lui faire oublier pendant quelques instants que son frère était dans un bloc opératoire en train de se faire charcuter. Ce serait difficile, mais pour elle je serais près à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Jasper....

- Ed, tu as des nouvelles ?

- Charlie a seulement su par papa qu'Emmett était entre les mains du chirurgien orthopédique qui allait essayer de réduire ses fractures avant de s'occuper de sa hanche.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que sa jambe avait été la seule à être toucher.

- C'est aussi ce que pensais les ambulanciers, mais après un scanner ils ont vu qu'il avait une fêlure à la hanche droite et que l'une de ses vertèbres avait été toucher.

- Mais, ça veux dire que...

- Oui, il y a un risque.

**ROSALIE POV**

Je n'avais jamais aimer mettre les pieds dans les hôpitaux et cela depuis mon plus jeune âge, avouer que c'est un comble quand son père est médecin. Voir la tristesse des gens m'est insupportable, même si beaucoup disent que je suis sans coeur et qu'il faudrait que cela m'atteigne pour que je montre de l'attention. C'est complètement faux, je suis dévouée aux autres, mais je n'aime pas le montre de peur que les gens pensent que je suis vulnérable. Il faut dire que je ne vais pas aller chanter que je pleure comme une madeleine devant Le Roi Lion, ma réputation en prendrait un coup. Pourtant là, de voir mes frères dans leur coin en train de discuter et les Brandon à l'autre extrémité du couloir en train de se réconforter, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Emmett et moi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une amitié forcé et cela ne changera certainement jamais. C'est comme cela depuis notre plus jeune âge et malgré cela je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'attendre impatiemment des nouvelles qui m'apprendront que bientôt il sera de retour et que notre joute verbale reprendra de plus belle. Il fallait juste que je sois patiente et tout reprendrais sa place sans problèmes. C'était mon plus grand souhait.

**ALICE POV**

Mon coeur était sur le point d'éclater après que Carlisle est pris congé de nous afin de reprendre ses consultations, les nouvelles n'étaient pas si bonne. Je tournais mon regard vers mon père qui se retenait de pleurer, je pouvais le voir et cela même s'il essayait de se montrer fort, de ne pas craquer. Il avait toujours tout fait de nous protéger du mal et cela depuis que nous étions venu au monde, c'est ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur père de la terre à mes yeux. Mon amour pour lui était impossible à définir par de simples mots. Renée est aussi bouleversée que nous deux, il faut dire que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans notre vie, nous sommes un peu devenu ses enfants. Je lui serre tendrement la main avant de me tourner légèrement vers l'accueil où doit certainement se trouver Bella, mais mon coeur se serre quand je remarque seulement les silhouettes d'Esmé et Rose. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de retrouvailles qu'elles attendaient et le fait qu'il leur restait une journée avait du les soulager. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de me diriger doucement vers les deux amis de mon frère qui contraste un peu dans le décor avec leur tenu de foot pleine de boue. Même moi qui suis maniaque sur ce genre de détails d'habitude, je n'ai pas le coeur à leur faire un petit reproche.

- Vous savez où est passer Bella ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Pas de nouveaux sur Emmett ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'Edward a pu te dire. Je vous remercie d'être là, je sais que ça fait plaisir à mon père ainsi qu'à Renée et moi.

- C'est normal.

Je leur lance un petit sourire avant de continuer mon chemin et de me diriger vers les deux femmes Cullen qui attendent patiemment dans leur coin, ne voulant certainement pas nous déranger. C'est ce que j'aime dans cette famille, le fait qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à essayer de briser l'intimité des autres. Emmett aurait certainement du passer un peu plus de temps chez eux, cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Arriver près d'elle, Esmé me serre dans ses bras avant de me caresser doucement la joue pendant que Rose attrape ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Alors ?

- Rien de bien enthousiasmant. Il va s'en sortir, c'est plus que certain, mais il aussi sur qu'il aura des séquelles et qu'il lui faudra du temps ainsi que de la patience avant de pouvoir remarcher normalement... Enfin, si un jour il peut à nouveau se tenir sur ses jambes.

- Mon Dieu, il ne faut pas que cela lui arrive sinon ce serait pire que s'il avait perdu la vie.

- Je sais, mais les médecins nous ont avouer qu'il y avait une chance sur deux et que cela prendrait du temps avant d'avoir une réponse définitive.

Le silence se fait pendant que je prends une grande respiration afin de ne pas craquer et de laisser une nouvelle fois les larmes couler sur mes joues. C'est un peu idiot de pleurer comme cela alors que mon frère n'ai pas mourant, mais le fait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait ne jamais remarcher est encore pire à mes yeux. Lui toujours plein de vitalité, je ne le vois pas clouer dans une chaise roulante. Je n'écoute plus réellement ce que disent les deux femmes qui se trouvent à mes côtés, essayant de voir où se trouve ma soeur par alliance. Ce n'est qu'après le départ d'un homme que je la voie revenir avec dans les mains un plateau empli de gobelets, je n'y avais même pas penser. Elle s'approche de nous trois et nous tend des chocolats ainsi qu'un thé à la verveine pour Esmé qui en avait pris un le matin même alors que nous étions au centre commercial. Ce que j'apprécie est le fait qu'elle ne me questionne pas et qu'après un petit sourire réconfortante, elle continue son chemin jusqu'à celle qui lui fera affronter son passer.

**BELLA POV**

Après m'être demander si j'avais réellement ma place ici, je suis sortie du hall de l'hôpital afin de pouvoir respirer un peu et remettre mes idées en place. Ma mère était-là et malgré les années je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire qui ne serait pas désintéresser ou qu'elle interprète mal. Parler n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Ce n'est qu'en voyant un vendeur ambulant que je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de prendre un remontant pour tout le monde, même si ce n'était que de la caféine ou du chocolat. En premier lieu je me maudit tout simplement de ma bonne intention car je n'avais pas de liquide sur moi et je du faire usage de ma carte bancaire. Je voulais évitée de la faire, mais c'était un cas d'urgence. S'il retrouvait ma trace, j'essayerai de tout faire pour ne pas repartir dans ses bagages. Le temps passe trop vite et je me retrouve rapidement devant ma mère qui a les yeux rougis par les larmes qui ont couler sur ses joues depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ma mère n'avait jamais été du genre à être sensible, non, elle était même la meilleure pour ce qui était de cacher ses sentiments aux yeux des autres. Bien que je croyais qu'il allait nous rester encore vingt-quatre heures avant de nous affronter, je ne pouvais plus faire chemin arrière et m'enfuir comme si je l'avais si bien fait il y avait quelques années.

- J'ai... J'ai ramené un peu de caféine.

C'était idiot, mais seul ces mots ont réussi à passer mes lèvres et ça n'allait pas nous aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je remercie mes lectrices, mais tout particulièrement Mme Esmee Cullen et 25lilou27 pour leurs rewiews qui m'ont donner envie de continuer et de mettre la suite en avance. **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Charlie était une personne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable et il aurait apprécier me parler plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet par l'état de son fils. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre et avant de m'éloigner en compagnie de ma mère, je l'avais serrer doucement dans mes bras en lui faisant le promesse que tout irait bien. Sur le moment, je ne savais même pas si je parlais d'Emmett ou alors de la discussion qu'il y allait avoir entre ma mère et moi. Nous étions rester quelques minutes silencieuse avant qu'elle ne prenne m'a main et me dise en quelques mots de la suivre en dehors pour que nous soyons au calme et que personne ne nous dérange. L'air été étouffant dans l'établissement hospitalier et je ne pu m'empêcher de respirer profondément au contact de la légère brise qui soufflait sur la ville. Avec l'inquiétude et l'appréhension qui régnait dans le bâtiment il y avait de quoi devenir folle en quelques minutes, même pour la personne la plus saine d'esprit du monde. Une fois assise sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient près de nous, je pris le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de laisser courir mon regard sur le paysage qui m'entourait. Etre près d'elle me faisait ressentir cette sensation que je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir, celle d'une fille près de sa mère et qui sais qu'elle est en sécurité. Je me racle la gorge avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Te dire que je suis désolée ne servira à rien et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir sortie de ma vie sans réellement te donner de questions, mais à l'époque je n'avais pas penser au mal que je pouvais faire aux autres. Tout ce que je voulais c'était profiter de ma jeunesse en compagnie de mes amis et je n'en avais aucun ici, alors je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas... J'ai été égoïste et je ne m'en suis seulement rendu compte quand j'ai décidée de revenir.

- Bella, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, je suis juste blesser que tu ai décidée de m'écarter de ta vie. Pour moi, tout ce qui importait était ton bonheur et si cela te semblait être en Italie, je n'avais pas de raison de m'opposer à ta décision. Le plus dur à été les premiers temps, quand je ne recevais de ta part que quelques lettres ou e-mail et que je ne pouvais te serrer dans mes bras. Tout ce qui me réconfortait était de savoir que tu ne ferais pas de bêtise avec Aro dans les parages, c'est la seule chose qui a fait que je n'ai pas été à Volterra pour te voir. Après, Charlie et ses enfants sont entrés dans ma vie et j'ai recommencer à vivre en attendant le moment où tu déciderais de revenir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aujourd'hui, mais je suis plus qu'heureuse. Une seule question me taraude, celle de savoir ce qui t'a pousser à revenir vers mois.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, mais tu peux seulement savoir que tu est la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour venir me réfugier chez elle.

- Je suis contente de le savoir... Ton père sais que tu est ici ?

- Sûrement pas encore, je pense que Jane doit sûrement être en train de tout faire pour lui faire changer d'avis et il ne doit pas s'inquiéter car il m'arrive souvent de partir pendant quelques jours sans prévenir. Il comprendra vraiment que je suis partie d'ici une petite semaine.

- Je préférerais le prévenir pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas...

- Non, je le ferais moi-même si tu le veux bien et cela quand je rentrerais ce soir.

- Si tu veux.

Je lui lance un petit sourire, mais je crois qu'elle a compris que je lui cachais quelque chose comme doive le sentir toute les mères aillant héritée de ce sixième sens qu'on aurait préféré qu'elles n'aient pas. Mon coeur a accélérer d'une manière incroyable quand elle a émit l'idée de prévenir mon père, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le fasse si je voulais avoir une chance de sortir indemne de notre prochain face à face. Je l'écoute attentivement quand elle me raconte son mariage et le bonheur qui l'avait empli au moment où elle avait enfin dit oui à cet homme qui était celui de sa vie. Depuis le bonheur faisait partie intégrante de son existence et le fait qu'il est deux enfants lui avait un peu fait oublier mon absence et mon manque de considération pour elle. Cela pouvait être douloureux d'entendre ce genre de chose, mais je ne lui en voulais certainement pas.

- Et toi, comment c'est dérouler ces dernières années ?

- Beaucoup de choses ont changer, tout d'abord papa a rencontrer une femme qui vient d'Angleterre et qui a tout de suite fait tout son possible pour me mettre hors course. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment et c'est encore pire avec son fils Alec, il est comme elle sauf qu'il a un petit truc en plus qui me rend dingue. Ils vont bientôt ce mariée et elle fait tout son possible pour tomber enceinte et donner le digne héritier que tout le monde attends, sauf qu'elle n'ai pas au courant que papa est stérile et je pense qu'il ne va pas lui dire tout de suite. A chaque fois qu'une chose ne va pas, c'est tout de suite de ma faute et papa ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Je lui ai vite fait comprendre que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle n'était avec lui que pour l'argent très certainement, mais il n'a rien voulu m'entendre et m'a dit que cette union ne changerait rien entre nous. A Volterra j'ai parfois l'impression de me sentir étriquer et sur le point d'étouffer, surtout quand ils attendent de moi ce que je ne peux leur donner. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me prenne pour une femme avec de super pouvoir qui est capable de tout faire. Lors de mes épreuves, j'ai tellement réviser que j'ai du dormir deux jours de suite une fois que tout à été terminer. Je me sentais complètement vider, mais personne ne l'a compris, ils attendent juste de moi que j'ai les meilleures notes de ma promotion et seulement cela . Le seul moment où je me sens moi-même c'est quand je suis loin de toutes ces responsabilités qui m'incombent à cause de mon nom de famille. Sinon, rien de bien passionnant.

- Je reconnaît bien ton grand-père dans tes dires, quand j'ai commencer à fréquenter Démétri il lui disait toujours que je devais passer au second plan et que le plus important était ses études, rien d'autre ne devait le faire dévier de son chemin. Ça n'a pas changer quand j'ai appris que je t'attendais, il a même essayer de tout faire pour que je m'en aille et que j'avorte. Cela a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et deux semaines plus tard j'épousais ton père dans une petite chapelle de Las Vegas. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie, sauf toi, mais je pense que j'aurais du être plus forte et laisser ma raison prendre le dessus plutôt que de laisser mon coeur d'adolescente me laisser faire cette folie.

- Grand-père attend beaucoup de moi et cela parce que je suis sa seule petite-fille, mais dans un sens je sais que je ne peux rien lui refuser sinon ma vie en serait bouleverser.

- Je te comprend, mais prend en compte ce que tu veux avant de laisser les désirs des autres te détruire lentement... Sinon, tu n'as pas de petit-ami ?

- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Juste quelques petites histoires sans importances.

Pendant près d'une heure nous sommes rester là a parler de tout ainsi que de rien, je savais qu'il y avait toujours une peu de ressentiment du côté de ma mère et que ce serait ainsi pendant encore un moment. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse d'être près d'elle et même si ce n'était que pour une période indéterminée et j'allais en profiter un maximum. Il régnait entre nous cette même relation que quand j'avais quinze ans et que je venais la voir, lui racontant ma vie sans aucuns mensonges. Ce n'était plus la même chose maintenant et le mensonge était devenu un peu comme un don inné pour moi. Je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité, pour son propre bien. Là, on allait profiter de nos retrouvailles au maximum toute les deux et avec sa famille. Après avoir fait le tour approximatif de nos vies, elle déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me dire qu'elle retournais voir Charlie et avoir des nouvelles sur Emmett. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps ma mère était partie, mais je senti une présence auprès de moi et en relevant les yeux je croisais des prunelles émeraudes.

**EDWARD POV**

Après avoir parler avec Jasper des nouvelles que j'avais eu sur le cas de notre ami, j'avais commencer à tourner en rond tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Toutes les personnes qui me connaissaient comprenaient tout de suite que j'étais stresser ou encore de mauvaise humeur quand je faisais ce geste. Cela me permettais de me détendre un peu. Je n'avais jamais été dans ce genre de situation auparavant, surtout quand cela concernait mes proches, mais il fallait pour un futur médecin de les supporter. Je n'avais même pas vu Bella s'approcher de nous et nous proposer au choix un café ou encore un chocolat. Je la remerciais rapidement en attrapant l'un des gobelets avant de l'avaler d'un trait en soupirant de bien-être, cela me permettrais de tenir plus longtemps si jamais nous devions rester un peu plus longtemps. S'il le fallait, je pourrais même rester ici toute la nuit et cela même si je savais très bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Emmett était au bloc pour encore un bon et si on avait de la chance, il ne se réveillerait seulement demain dans l'après-midi, si les médecins décidaient de ne pas le plonger dans un coma léger afin de lui éviter de trop souffrir. Même si je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je vois Bella passer avec sa mère et prendre la direction de la sortie. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus, ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de moment qu'elle imaginait pour pouvoir parler avec Renée et même si j'était sur que cela allait bien se passer, je lui souhaitais bonne chance silencieusement.

**ROSALIE POV**

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux heures que nous étions ici et depuis que mon père avait parler avec Charlie, nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle si on omettait l'infirmière qui était venu dire que l'opération ce déroulait bien. Je commençais réellement à perdre patience et le fait que je ne voulais pas faire de scandale me retenait d'aller ce faire bouger tout ceux qui auraient été capable de nous informer un peu plus. Alice était assise près de moi et son regard était poser sur la sortie de l'hôpital, elle pensait certainement à la discussion que devait avoir en ce moment-même Renée et sa fille. Je n'avais pas réellement compris l'histoire, mais je savais que ces dernières années avaient été difficile pour la nouvelle femme de Charlie, surtout à la période des fêtes ainsi qu'à l'anniversaire de sa fille. J'ai toujours su par mon amie que Bella lui envoyait de temps en temps des lettres ou encore des e-mails, mais que ce n'était pas assez. Ma mère en avait souvent parler avec elle, cela lui l'avait sûrement aider à remonter un peu la pente. Je pense qu'entre mère de famille il y avait une sorte de lien qui faisait qu'on pouvait facilement ce comprendre. Charlie avait rejoint mes deux frères afin de parler et de ne pas se ronger les sangs dans son coin, ce qui n'était pas une chose. Rien qu'à voir leurs expressions, ils devaient sûrement parler de ce qui c'était passer sur le terrain et ce qui avait mener Emmett à se retrouver dans cet état. Le plaquage avait du être mal effectuer.

- Ma chérie, je vais rentrer à la maison pour préparer quelques petites choses... Manger fera du bien à tout le monde.

- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée.

- Merci Esmé.

- De rien, c'est normal.

Je n'avais jamais réellement compris ce que ma mère avait trouver à mon père, il était beau, c'était plus que certains, mais le fait qu'il est un travail aussi prenant m'aurait certainement rebuter. Pour ce qui était de l'inverse, mon père avait fait le meilleur choix du monde, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi douce et attentive aux autres. Elle était la mère dont tout le monde rêvait et c'était nous qui l'avions eux. Si un mot devait la définir, ce serait sans conteste douceur. Maintenant, ils nous restaient encore à attendre et sans le vouloir mes pensées se dirigèrent vers Emmett et mon coeur manqua un battement. Il était tellement idiot et sur de lui que je ne pouvais que le remettre à sa place quand je le voyais ou encore quand il essayais tout simplement de me draguer. Très souvent, quand nous étions encore des adolescents, il me disait que j'étais la plus belle fille de notre quartier et bien que ce soit très flatteur je savais qu'il faisait cela pour me mettre dans son lit. Heureusement, mes deux frères arrivaient très souvent à réfréner ses ardeurs. Mais je ne pourrais jamais me passer de cette relation quasi-destructrice qu'il y avait entre nous, non, elle faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Certaines de mes amies m'avaient dit que c'était ma façon de cacher aux yeux des autres me sentiments pour lui et je n'avais fait qu'une chose, rigoler. Sortir avec lui, non merci, encore mieux vivre avec le plus grand idiot de la terre... Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois pas.

**JASPER POV**

L'ambiance commençait à me rendre complètement dingue et après que Renée soit sortie revenu au côté de son mari, j'ai pris la décision que prendre l'air ne me ferais pas de mal. J'ai tout de suite remarqué Bella assise sur un banc et qui regardait le balai des passants ainsi que des ambulances qui amenaient des blessés. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, je n'avais pas réellement pris le temps de parler avec elle et je n'en voyais pas vraiment le faire, après tout nous nous connaissions pas et elle ne resterait pas une éternité. Je n'était pas du genre à m'attacher aux gens comme cela, dès que je lui disais un mot et c'était peut-être la cause du nombre réduit de mes amis. Ma confiance était une chose que je confiais très rarement et les seuls qui l'avaient savait que c'était une marque de mon amitié. Prenant toutefois mon courage à deux, je m'approchais et m'installais à côté d'elle.

- C'est une belle journée... Enfin, si on omet le fait que nous sommes dans un hôpital.

- Oui, cela me donne un peu l'impression d'être encore en Italie.

- Ca doit être magnifique, là-bas.

Elle ne répond pas et tourne son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont d'une teinte entre le bleu et le gris ce qui rend son regard fascinant, un peu comme celui de mon frère dont les yeux sont d'un vert étincelant. Plus intriguant que le mien en tout cas.

- Ce n'est pas non plus le paradis, mais c'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

- J'ai été une fois à Rome pour un voyage scolaire, c'est tout simplement magique.

- Mon université s'y trouve, je voulais aller à Oxford, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais mon coup de coeur est pour Pise, c'est plus près de Volterra, le domaine de mon grand-père qui se trouve à Piombino. Il suffit de prendre le bateau et en quinze minutes nous sommes sur l'île d'Elbe où j'ai un petit appartement, là, c'est le paradis.

- La tour de Pise est réellement pencher ?

- Oui, c'est même toujours étonnant quand on la voie. Et toi, tu as toujours vécu ici ?

- Oh non, mon frère est né à Chicago pendant que Rose et moi avons vu le jour à Victoria. Nous avons vécu là-bas pendant cinq avant que mon père ne soit muter ici, c'est de là que me viens mon léger accent texan, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser.

- Ne cherche pas à le faire, les filles adorent les garçons avec un accent.

- Bien, je vais le noter. C'est toujours bon à savoir.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir été utile.

Nous continuons à discuter pendant un bon moment et je sens que si elle reste encore un certains temps, nous pourrions très bien nous entendre. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui fait qu'on ne peux que l'apprécier, enfin si on met de côté Emmett qui a tout de suite détester le fait qu'elle est abandonner sa mère. Cela ne m'intéresse en rien, ce sont ses affaires et je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire savoir mon point de vue sur ce qu'elle a pu faire. Je ne la connaissais pas à l'époque et le passé doit rester là où il est. Aux oubliettes.

Voilà le quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Ce n'est pas facile d'argumenter un peu plus sur le fait qu'Emmett est à l'hôpital, donc dans le prochain il sera de retour, mais avec un caractère un peu différent.

**Bonne lecture.**


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'excuse s'incèrement de ne pas avoir mit de chapitre avant, mais je doit dire que j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et il n'y a que quelques jours que j'ai repris l'écriture. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulerez pas. Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est surtout du point de vue d'Emmett, donc intéressant. Après, a vous de voir comment interpréter ce chapitre et ce qu'il peut réfléter.

**Bonne lecture.**

**EMMETT POV**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire cligner plusieurs fois mes paupières pour être sur de ne pas rêver. Cette chevelure blonde, je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle me fait tellement rêver que j'en deviens presque dingue, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, elle est trop bien pour moi. Je me redresse et esquisse une grimace d'appréhension, mais la douleur ne viens pas et quand je bouge la jambe, non plus. C'est étrange, je me rapelle du terrain sur lequel nous étions et de Sam courir vers moi avant que je ne ressente cette horrible sensation au niveau de ma hanche et de ma jambe. Pourtant là, c'est comme-ci rien n'était arriver. Je regarde attentivement autour de moi et je remarque que je suis dans une chambre décorée avec goût et que je ne me trouve nullement à l'hôpital. Est-ce que je serais devenu amnésique ? Ou alors, je perd complètement la boule. Il n'y a que ces deux solutions qui me viennent à l'esprit pour expliquer ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Je me redresse doucement dans le lit et pose mes pieds sur le sol frais, je prend mon temps et me met debout. Rien, je suis en pleine forme. J'avance doucement et sort dans le couloir qui est plein de photos, l'une m'interpelle plus que les autres et je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir une exclamation de surprise. Sonner, je baisse les yeux sur ma main gauche et là, c'est la stupeur. Il y a une alliance à mon doigt. Ouh, est-ce que j'aurais fumer une substance illicite sans m'en rendre compte ? Une tonne de questions est en train de m'assaillir et je ne sais plus ou vraiment donner de la tête.

- Chéri, est-ce que ça va ?

Je me retourne brusquement et je ne peux m'empêcher de me changer en statut en rencontrant le regard bienveillant de ma belle Rose, c'est la première fois que je la trouve aussi belle. Pourtant, je l'ai vu avec les plus belles tenues qui soient inimagineable, mais là, au saut du lit, elle est tout simplement splendide. Elle s'approche doucement de moi et pose une main sur ma joue et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour s'avourer la caresse. Je reprend pourtant mes esprits et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu débousoller.

- Tu reviens juste de l'hôpital, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

- L'hôpital ?

- Bien entendu, tu as été opérer de l'appendicite.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublier.

- Pas moi, hier encore tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir comme un bébé.

Pris d'une subite envie, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur quand elle répond positivement à mon attaque. Je croyais que cela ne m'arriverais jamais. Une fois séparer à cause du manque d'air, elle me sourie avant de prendre la direction d'une pièce qui est certainement la salle de bain et je me retient pour ne pas la suivre. Pendant quelques secondes, je reste comme un idiot sur le palier avant de me décider à descendre les escaliers pour trouver la cuisine et enfin faire honneur à ma faim. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nous sommes dans une belle baraque et que je ne croyais pas avoir un jour les moyens de m'en offrir une comme cela. Je ne suis pas d'une famille pauvre, mais je n'aime pas avoir l'aide de qui que ce soit pour obtenir ce que je veux. Une fois un croissant coincre en mes dents et une tasse de café dans les mains, je décide de faire le tour du propriétaire. La première pièce dans laquelle je m'arrête et le salon, enfin, me semble-t-il. C'est chaleureux et je m'imagine bien en compagnie de Rosalie en train de regarder un film ou encore un match de foot. Il y a plusieurs cadres qui attirent mon regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais il fallait bien que je partage un trait de caractère avec ma soeur. Il y en a plusieurs de nos parents respectifs ainsi que de nos frères et soeurs. Nous devons être très porter sur la famille. Je manque de m'étouffer un avec morceau de croissant quand mes yeux se posent sur l'une des photos. Il y a Edward et Bella dessus, rien de bien étonnant étant donner qu'ils font partie de notre entourage, mais les deux bouts de choux sur leurs genoux, je me demande ce qu'ils dont là. Il y a un petit garçon sur les genoux de ma demi-soeur pendant que sur ceux de mon meilleur ami, une petite fille aux boucles rousses tient fermement une peluche dans ses mains. Cela voudrait-il dire que... Et bein, en voyant la bouille des deux gosses, je ne peux pas me demander qui sont les parents. Il n'y a aucun doute possible. Un peu plus loin, c'est une photo de Lice qui attire mon attention, elle tout simplement resplendissante dessus. Elle a un grand sourire et ses mains sont poser sur son ventre qui est assez proéminent. Je perds ma bonne humeur. Qui a oser mettre ma petite soeur enceinte et cela sans que je sois au courant ? Il va m'entendre parler. Je me détourne et voie Rosalie sur le seuil de la pièce avec un petit sourire.

- Alice est enceinte ?

- Emmett, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là sinon elle t'aurait déjà fait avaler la tasse que tu tiens dans ta main. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rapelle qu'il lui reste encore un peu de ventre.

- C'est qui le père ?

- Tu m'inquiètes vraiment, ils ont du forcer un peu trop sur l'anésthésiant pendant l'opération... Tu sais bien que Lili est mariée avec Jasper.

- Ton... Ton frère ?

- Non, le curé de la paroisse du coin. Bien entendu que je te parle de mon frère. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer mon amour.

- Ouais, tu as peut-être raison.

- C'est souvent le cas mon amour.

Je ne cherche plus vraiment à comprendre et je remonte l'escalier en compagnie de ma femme. Ce mot est tellement doux a penser, surtout quand il est question de Rosalie. Toutefois, une fois arriver à l'étage je me stoppe sans réellement comprendre pourquoi et me détourne lentement pour me diriger à l'opposé de notre chambre. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que la porte m'apelle et je ne suis pas dingue... Enfin, je ne crois pas. J'abaisse la clenche et mon regard se fige sur le petit lit blanc qui se trouve coller au niveau de l'un des murs. Les murs sont tapissés de vert pomme et d'un léger beige qui donne de la luminosité à la chambre, la pièce où notre enfant passe ses nuits. Je me retourne et je croise les yeux pleins de larmes de Rose, son visage est serein, mais la tristesse peint son regard. Mon coeur se serre quand je remarque les quelques photos disposé un peu partout, des photos de notre fille. Je m'approche d'elle doucement la prend dans mes bras pour la bercer, la consoler et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me viens à l'esprit pour cela.

- Je t'aime Rose.

**ROSALIE POV**

Il y a trois jours maintenant qu'on sais tous retrouver ici pour Emmett et c'est la première fois que je viens réellement lui rendre visite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage avant. Au fond, j'ai peur de voir ce qu'il est réellement dans ce lit et qu'il est brisé, littéralement. Le médecin a annoncer à Charlie que le sport n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et que son fils devrait avoir de nombreuses séances de réeducation avant de pouvoir remarcher correctement. Tout le monde appréhendait l'annonce, mais pour le moment il était souvent sédater pour ne pas souffrir. Mon père m'avait expliquer que c'était mieux pour lui. Je m'approche doucement de son lit et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en voyant les bouts de ferailles qui dépassent de sa jambe. Maintenant, je comprend mieux le pourquoi de le laisser inconscient. Je m'installe sur la chaise qu'Alice a déserter le temps d'aller prendre une douche chez elle et de revenir, elle n'avait pas quitter le chevet de son frère, même pas pour manger. C'est étrange, mais je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place, après tout que suis-je pour Emmett ? La petite soeur de son meilleur ami ? Je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à me placer par rapport à lui, la seule chose nous liant étant nos joutes verbales pas vraiment sympayhique. Je secoue la tête et me lève pour me diriger vers la porte quand j'entends un léger gémissement puis des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de sa bouche.

- Je t'aime Rose.


End file.
